


A Happy Meeting

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Weird, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"at a concert and you kinda saved me from being trampled" AU (X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda weird, but i actually didn't knew, what do with it ;P

Why did this guy look at them so confused? Dwalin shifted uncomfortably on his seat and glanced down on his book once more. They sat in at the gate in Heathrow and waited for their flight home. The small man, dressed smartly, with his blonde hair curling on top of his head, now rose and walked over.

   “I’m sorry, but have you two been to the Muse concert?” Thorin, half asleep next to Dwalin jerked back to attention.

   “Yes, why are you asking?” The blonde man smiled at Dwalin. He didn’t seem to be afraid of him.

   “Well, you have saved me from getting trampled.” Thorin looked confused for a few seconds, then he realized.

   “Oh yes. I can remember. It was pretty close, wasn’t it?” Laughing at the memory of it, the smaller man sat on the edge of the chair across Thorin.

   “Yeah. I wanted to thank you, but you were gone very fast.” Dwalin sighed suddenly.

   “I’ll go get a coffee. Can I gat any of you something?” Both men shook their heads and Dwalin left them behind.

   “How does someone like you get to like Muse?” Thorin asked.

   “Uhm, my cousin Prim is a huge fan and she got me into liking the music and when I was around and heard they would be here in London, I got myself a ticket and went there. My first concert!”

   “Really?” Thorin, who had went to many concerts alone and even more with Dwalin, couldn’t understand. “Why haven’t you ever been to such an event?”

   “First, I was never into that when I was younger. And even if had been, my parents were…pretty old fashioned, to be frank. I grew up without them and I never saw a reason, why I should go to one.” The man smiled apologetically and Thorin rolled his eyes.

   “Thorin Oakenshield, by the way.” He said, realizing, that they hadn’t introduced themselves.

   “Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo shook Thorin’s hand and smiled gently. “Where do you come from?”

   “New Zealand.” Thorin said and smiled. His accent was perfectly British, thanks to his mother and father.

   “Born there…?”

   “Yes.” Thorin confirmed.

   “Funny thing. I am living there since a few years with my nephew.”

   “Where did you come from?”

   “Canada.” Thorin laughed.

   “That’s pretty amazing.” Bilbo shrugged, a bit embarrassed.

   “Gandalf, my godfather made me move there, because he found a job there as a historian. I write about the native inhabitants and their live style.” Thorin nodded.

   “Sounds pretty interesting. Will you publish it?” Bilbo smiled.

   “That’s the plan, but I don’t know, where and when and how and it’s just damn complicated.” Thorin smiled and pulled out a business card.

   “Try this.” Bilbo’s gaze dropped on the piece of paper.

   “You are a…publisher?”

   “Jup. My fathers business. He worked hard for it and I plan to do so too. Always looking for the small ones, those the big companies would ignore.” The eyes of the smaller man were bright and a happy smiled spread on his face.

   “Thank you, this is wonderful.” Bilbo sighed relieved.

  “Hey, no problem.” The dark-haired man smiled.

   “You don’t understand. This means a lot to me.” Thorin’s smile only widen and he leaned back, happy with himself.

   “But first, you need to finish that book of yours. And you need to check of for mistakes yourself. I am no historian, neither of my employers are.”

   “I think, I can do so much.” Bilbo laughed and Thorin joined him. They began talking, fluently and without stops, they didn’t even notice, that Dwalin hadn’t returned. Only the announcement, that the plane was ready for boarding, brought them back. While they waited in line, they talked and when Dwalin returned, neither of them noticed really. Bilbo sat in the far back, whilst Thorin and Dwalin sat in the middle. Waving at Thorin, Bilbo vanished to the back of the plane and Thorin sat down, sighing.

   “The two of you?” Dwalin waggled his eyebrows.

   “Huh?” Thorin looked confused. “What? NO!” But Dwalin only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> And yes, i love Muse :)  
> a gorgeous 11th December!


End file.
